


Magnus Burnsides' First Death

by wonderlandroundthree (TomKipling)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Gen, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, but they come back it's the stolen century you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKipling/pseuds/wonderlandroundthree
Summary: The first time Magnus Burnsides dies, no one knows that he's going to come back.





	Magnus Burnsides' First Death

"We gotta get back to the ship, this isn't working!" Barry throws another trio of magic missiles over his shoulder as he turns his back on the rapidly crumbling planet. 

Taako has already taken Lup by the hand and started booking it to the Starblaster, followed closely by Lucretia. 

Davenport takes one final look around the battlefield (is it really a battlefield if one side is so powerless to stop the other?) before turning to Merle and shouting, "Barry's right, we have to get out of here!"

The twins make it back first, Taako taking shots from the Starblaster's outdoor deck while Lup waits for the others at the door. Barry is quick to join Taako, while Lucretia runs to grab her charcoals, sketching furiously in the first notebook she can find. 

"Where's Magnus?" Lup asks as Merle and Davenport get to the ship. The two men share a glance, and Lup rummages around in her component pouch for a piece of copper wire. She twists it around her fingers and casts Sending. 

"Magnus, where are you? Get back to the Starblaster!"

She hears Magnus's voice reply, "I'm too far away to make it. I'll do what I can on the ground." 

She casts again. "You don't get it, Magnus, we're leaving. There's nothing we can do here. Where are you, we can double back and pick you up." 

"No, Lup. There’s no time. I’ll… I’ll do what I can down here, try and get people to safety. Or relative safety, I think we -" 

The spell cuts off. Lup locks eyes with Davenport. 

"Where is he?" Davenport asks. 

Lup clenches her jaw. "We have to go." 

Davenport gives a nod, takes one last look out the door, and slams the button to raise the access ramp before marching to the bridge. 

With the captain on deck, everyone takes their respective positions. Lup watches as Taako takes a mental count of the crew, counting three times before the number sinks in. 

As Davenport flies the Starblaster out of this plane, Lup tears her eyes away from the window with gritted teeth, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Barry watches the steady stream of data on the screen in front of him. Merle reaches for the holy symbol around his neck. 

As the world around them begins to wobble in the same way it did when they left their home plane, the Starblaster crew feel themselves… shift. 

…

It takes a moment for Magnus to get his bearings. 

He's on the bridge of the Starblaster. He's standing, and alive, somehow. 

His eye hurts, almost like he’s been punched in the face. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TAZ fic, constructive criticism and comments of any kind are appreciated!   
Also come say hi on Tumblr if that's your thing, i'm queercaduceusclay


End file.
